<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crystals by Plugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985207">Crystals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs'>Plugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mechpreg, Queerplatonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook cleared his vocaliser, “that’s ridiculous!—why would I—Scrapper and I are—even if it’s open in that—“ he vented. “I am not interested in Prowl.” he put his cube down decisively.  </p><p>“Yes you are dear,” Scrapper replied from behind his datapad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hook/Prowl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unfinished tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crystals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was going to be a longer fic about trying to restore Cybertron’s wildlife, and the line between having a kink involving someones body and objectification.<br/>Hopefully I’ll get some more inspiration one day.</p><p>...yes I combined mechpreg kink and wildlife preservation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I heard he killed Jazz with his thighs.”</p><p>Hook pinched the bridge of his nose. “We saw Jazz this morning Bonecrusher.”</p><p>“Yeah uh...but he might be a ghost!” Bonecrusher grimaced at Hook’s expression. “Actually yeah...that’s pretty daft.” he looked into his oil cup.</p><p>“He’d be a ve-r—ry h—a-appy ghost,” Mixmaster giggled, “I think...Hook w-a—ants to be a ghost too!”</p><p>Hook cleared his vocaliser, “that’s ridiculous!—why would I—Scrapper and I are—even if it’s open in that—“ he vented. “I am not interested in Prowl.” he put his cube down decisively. </p><p>“Yes you are dear,” Scrapper replied from behind his datapad.</p><p>“Scrapper,” Hook groaned. “Now they’ll never shut up about this—just because I made one offhanded comment about our client.”</p><p>“—several,” Bonecrusher added.</p><p>“All right a few comments,” Hook admitted, “Doesn’t mean I want to...do things with him.”</p><p>Hook looked into the black depths of his oil. Prowl had brought energon on a tray as they’d worked yesterday. He was elegant and refined with a complex vocabulary, and the soft swell of his abdomen was—</p><p>—Hook yelped when Mixmaster poured coolant on his helm.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The soft patter of acid rain on their temporary shelter was a pleasant night time sound. Not that Hook was noticing it right now.</p><p>“I mean, yes perhaps I am interested, but what if he isn’t?” Hook mumbled into Scrappers chest plates. “He’s a regular client and I don’t want to frag that up—not in this post war world.”</p><p>Because trust wasn’t won just because a treaty was signed. Even if they were the only competent builders around* it was still tough finding mechs to work for. </p><p>“He was interested in Mixmaster,” Scrapper replied while petting his helm.</p><p>“Yes but that’s Mixmaster. He knows what to say in these situations,” Hook grumbled, “Even if it’s ‘do you want to shag behind the potting shed?”</p><p>“Well, there you go then,” Scrapper replied.</p><p>“...I am not saying that,” Hook whined. “I’m aware I’ve known Prowl as long as Mixmaster, and that he displayed some interest in me.” Hook snuggled tighter into Scrapper. “even if I retreated somewhat.”</p><p>By retreated, Hook meant he exclaimed he was busy then ran away then hid in the cuprite bushes.</p><p>The relationship he had with Scrapper hadn't required any of this flirting business or hiding in bushes. It wasn’t romantic or sexual, but it was deeper than a friendship. There was a word for it of course but it didn’t need a word.</p><p>But there were some things they wanted the other couldn’t provide. Which they’d discussed and worked out over the years—Scrapper found sexual pursuits completely uninteresting.</p><p>But Hook, although he didn’t want the ‘interface’ part still had a drive for certain activity’s.</p><p>Which he’d done with Mixmaster until now, but Prowl’s state currently presented—</p><p>“Dear, I can hear you thinking.” a finger tapped the side of Hook’s cheek. “sleep.”</p><p>Hook grumbled unintelligibly back as he drifted off.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Scrapper glared at Jazz’s back. The other mech was currently crouching among the malachite stems. “This park will never get finished,” Scrapper grumbled.</p><p>Hook looked up from his calculations, “...at least he’s enthusiastic?”</p><p>“Yes, enthusiasm, and it’s very helpful as I don’t know the first thing about cyberlife,” Scrapper sat down on the bench. “But every time we see cyberforna, a healthy wild crystal or anything.” Scrapper gestured as Jazz took several image captures from his visor. “that happens.” </p><p>“Hmn,” Hook agreed, “having been around Scavenger today...”</p><p>Scrapper sighed, “I suppose it’s not every cube, bottle or foil packet at least. although given him and Longhaul are cleaning the place up it’s at least constructive.”</p><p>“Scavenger is Scavenger,” Hook said affectionately.</p><p>On that note Jazz walked out of the malachite with a bright smile on his face. Hook had to admit Jazz had an infectious and endearing cheer, but clearly Scrapper wasn’t charmed.</p><p>“Sorry mech. I had to get a capture of that. given the condition of this place I’m surprised to see a crystal creeper.”</p><p>“Of course,” Scrapper replied.</p><p>“The more photos I get like that, more Prowl’s got to work with to get resources—might be able to get more help to clear out the big invasive lead crystals.”</p><p>“...oh,” Scrapper cleared his vocaliser, “Devastator could—“</p><p>“Nope!” Jazz shook his helm. “Don’t wanna disturb the cyberfana living here anymore than we gotta.” Jazz’s smile was strained but brightened into a smirk, “Oh yeah, Hook, Prowl wants to see you.”</p><p>Hook agreed with Scrapper, enthusiasm be damned. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>*Grapple and Hoist didn’t count as competent in Hook’s opinion. When the Victory crashed into the ocean, the Constructicons reformatted it into a true base and even added extra buildings. Grapple and Hoist still had a crashed ship half stuck in a volcano by the time the treaty was signed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>